La tripulación aumenta
by Kat O'Nine
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo, pero... quien se unirá a esta peculiar tripulacion? Surgirá algun romance en el Alma de Merry? [SanjixNami]
1. Capitulo 1

El otro dia me entró una especie de inspiración y empecé a escribir este fic... Va a ser principalmente un Nami/Sanji pero habrá más parejas por ahi... Decir tambien que los personajes (la mayoria) no son mios y bla bla bla... Aqui os dejo el fic!!! Espero que os guste!!

* * *

**La tripulación aumenta**

**Capitulo 1**

Inexplicablemente, hacía siete semanas que Luffy y su pequeña tripulación no habían visto tierra y no porque ellos no quieran verla, si no porque se habían perdido, por mucho que Nami, en su camarote, repasara sus cálculos para saber donde estaban.

Nami (desesperada): De verdad, todo me sale hoy mal!!! No sé dónde fallan mis cálculos, solo sé que no sé nada...  
Sanji (entra con las manos en los bolsillos): ...Pues ya sabes algo  
Nami (dejando sus cálculos): No entiendo dónde fallan mis cálculos, todo está bien y la según la brújula mis cálculos están bien, pero según el mapa no, Sanji ayúdame, por favor...  
Sanji: A ver, déjame esa brújula  
Nami (extrañada): Para qué? Es la que me compré en Ture...  
Sanji (mirando la brújula): Pues según esta brújula el norte se encuentra en todas las direcciones... Nami estás trabajando con una brújula rota...  
Nami (a punto de llorar): No me lo puedo creer... nos hemos perdido por mi culpa... He estado todo el tiempo calculando con una brújula que no señala el norte...  
Sanji (abrazándola): Vamos, tranquilízate Nami, no pasa nada... Venga, vamos a la cubierta a ver si con la brisa del mar te relajas un poco.  
Nami: Gracias Sanji, eres un ángel- Le da un beso en la frente  
Sanji[No soy nada si no estás a mi lado  
Nami: Qué dices???  
Sanji: yo?? Nada, nada...

Suben Nami y Sanji a la cubierta, donde estaba Zoro afilando sus espadas, Luffy en lo alto del mástil buscando señales de tierra por algún sitio y Ussuf al timón.

Zoro: Vaya, vaya... mira quien aparece por fin... si es Nami!!!  
Sanji: Vamos déjala en paz Zoro, donde está Luffy???  
Zoro: Pues está en...  
Luffy: TIERRA!!!!! TIERRA!!!!! AHI DELANTE HAY TIERRA!!!  
Zoro: ... el mástil... Por fin tierra!!!  
Ussuf: No me lo creo, por fin tierra... Menos mal, ya empezaba a cansarme de estar aquí...  
Luffy (saltando desde el mástil): Nami donde estamos???  
Nami: Pues... esto...  
Sanji: Alguien quiere cenar???  
Todos: Siiiiiii!!!  
Sanji: vale, pero dejadme a Nami que necesito que me eche una mano en la cocina  
Luffy: Vale, pero daos prisa, por favor que tengo mucha hambre!!!  
Zoro: Cómo es que hoy no me pides ayuda a mí para cocinar???  
Sanji (Haciéndose el importante): Porque hoy va a ser una comida especial y no quiero que me estropees los platos, por eso le pido ayuda a Nami... jajajajajaja  
Zoro (empuñando una espada recién afilada): Eres...  
Luffy (interponiéndose): No hagas nada Zoro, que tengo hambre, no mates al cocinero...  
Zoro (Enfadado): Bah! No mereces la pena... - dijo envainando la espada y yéndose hacia donde estaba Ussuf  
Sanji (cogiendo a Nami por la cintura): Me llevo a esta pequeña flor a la cocina, nos vemos Luffy  
Luffy: Daos prisa en hacer la comida y preparad mucha, que tengo mucha hambre.  
Nami (volviendo la cabeza): Y cuando no tienes tú hambre???  
Luffy (Avergonzado): Ahm, jeje, es verdad...

Sanji y Nami se fueron a la cocina, pero fue solo Sanji el que se puso el delantal y se empezó a revolver en la despensa par buscar qué podría hacer para la gran cena que había prometido. Nami estaba sentada encima de la mesa pensativa mirando a Sanji, muchos pensamientos revoloteaban por su cabeza, nunca se había fijado en Sanji, era extraño pensar que le había salvado de una bronca de Luffy y en como la había agarrado por la cintura...

Nami: Uhm... Sanji?  
Sanji (desde la despensa): Dime preciosa  
Nami: Por qué lo has hecho???-preguntó agarrándose a la mesa y balanceando sus pies  
Sanji (con muchas cacerolas y comida en las manos): El que???  
Nami: Pues desviar la atención de Luffy diciendo que ibas a hacer la cena...  
Sanji: Porque es verdad, no me ves??? – Dijo echando zanahoria a una cacerola que echaba humo  
Nami: Si, verdad, te veo... [y yo que creía que era por otra cosa...  
Sanji: Me echas una mano??? Por favor coge de la despensa kud y tráelo para aquí.  
Nami: Si, ya voy – dijo bajando de la mesa.

* * *

Hasta aqui el capitulo 1 espero comentarios!!!


	2. Capitulo 2

Wenas de nuevo!!! Antes de nada agradeceros todos los comentarios!!! Nami este fic lo colgue en otra pagina pero por culpa de un error de la pagina no lo pude seguir ¬.¬' por eso te puede sonar... está en Cafeotaku y mi nombre es LadyVansatelly... Bueno, sigo con el fic!!

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Después de dos horas preparando la cena, Sanji salió y dio la señal para que todos fueran a cenar. El primero en llegar fue evidentemente Luffy, que se quedó esperando las dos horas en la puerta de la cocina, al entrar se quedó boquiabierto por la cantidad de comida que había sobre la mesa, pero enseguida se abalanzó sobre la comida, Zoro y Ussuf entraron más calmados que Luffy. Sanji y Nami le explicaron a los otros lo que había sucedido con brújula. Todos comieron hasta que no quedó nada en la mesa más que los platos vacíos.

Luffy (tocándose la barriga): Uff estoy lleno!!!  
Zoro (sorprendido): Nunca creí que te iba a escuchar a ti decir eso...  
Luffy: Oye, que insinúas??? Mi estomago también tiene fondo, eh?  
Todos: jajajajajaja  
Luffy: Me voy a dormir a mi camarote, mañana a primera hora llegaremos a tierra. Adiós!!!  
Zoro: Yo también me voy a mi camarote, a dormir, ni se te ocurra despertarme antes de tiempo Ussuf cuando entres en el camarote.  
Ussuf: En ese caso, me voy contigo!!! Te vienes Sanji???  
Sanji: no, voy a fumarme un cigarro y voy a limpiar los platos, luego iré aunque no sé si dormiré en la cubierta, porque hace una noche muy buena...  
Ussuf: Como quieras. Buenas noches Nami.  
Nami: Buenas noches  
Sanji (encendiendo el cigarro): No te vas a tu camarote a dormir???  
Nami: No, me voy a quedar aquí contigo, te importa???  
Sanji: Para nada... pero yo voy a estar haciendo cosas  
Nami: Ya lo sé, si quieres te ayudo...  
Sanji (Sorprendido): Ayudarme??? Nadie nunca se ha ofrecido para ayudarme en mi trabajo.  
Nami: Perdona, te ha molestado???  
Sanji: Al contrario, muchas gracias Nami  
Nami (sonrojándose): No hay de qué

Sanji y Nami tras una hora limpiando y hablando terminaron todo lo que había que hacer en la cocina y salieron a la cubierta. Sanji se fue a la proa, delante del todo, allí se sentó y se acomodó para pasar la noche durmiendo y mirando las estrellas.

Nami: Uhm, Sanji, puedo dormir aquí contigo???  
Sanji: Cómo dices???  
Nami: Me has escuchado a la perfección...  
Sanji: Pensaba que no hablabas conmigo...  
Nami (sentándose entre sus piernas): No me seas tonto, tú eres mi ángel...  
Sanji (Abrazándole): Ah, sí??? Y eso???  
Nami: Pues eso, eres mi ángel, que me protege y cuida.  
Sanji: Ahm... Mira las estrellas, no te resultan bonitas???  
Nami: Claro que sí...

Después de mucho se durmieron. Llegó el amanecer y Nami se despertó con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sanji, que seguía durmiendo como un bebé. Nami se quedó mirándole un rato, hasta que decidió despertarlo.

Nami: Sanji... despierta... Sanji  
Sanji: No... no te vayas Nami...  
Nami: Que dulce sueña conmigo... Sanji despierta!!!  
Sanji: Qué pasa!?!?!?!?  
Nami: Buenos días...  
Sanji: Y tan buenos...  
Nami: Qué tal se ha despertado mi Ángel protector???  
Sanji: Perfe... Voy a hacer el desayuno para que Luffy se despierte  
Nami: Ok  
Zoro: Buenos días Nami!!! Qué tal estás???  
Nami: Buenas! Muy bien y tu???  
Zoro: También bien  
Ussuf: Yo no puedo decir lo mismo... Este tío se ha dedicado en sus sueños y en la realidad a usarme de saco de boxeo...  
Zoro: Ya sabes que soy sonámbulo...  
Nami: Mira por el lado bueno Ussuf, por lo menos no ha practicado con sus espadas... jajajajajaja  
Zoro: Nunca se me había ocurrido  
Ussuf: Ay Oma!!! Para qué le das ideas???  
Luffy: mmmm... huele a tostadas... con manteca... mmmm que hambre  
Todos: Hola Luffy!!!  
Luffy: Hola!!!  
Ussuf: A que hora vamos a llegar a la isla???  
Luffy: En cuanto terminemos de desayunar... si no te importa... o tienes prisa???  
Ussuf: No, prisa tener no tengo, pero quiero perder de vista al "pelo verde"  
Zoro: No me llames así...  
Ussuf: Pero es verdad... tienes el pelo ver...  
Sanji: El desayuno está listo!!!  
Luffy: Bendito seas Sanji!!!  
Sanji: lo mismo te digo a ti  
Desayunaron y se pusieron sus mejores trajes para ir a la isla (desconocida hasta el momento)

Luffy: Bueno, ya estamos todos listos, no?  
Zoro y Ussuf: Yo sí  
Sanji: Yo me voy a quedar aquí recogiendo la cocina y en seguidita voy con vosotros  
Nami: Yo me quedo contigo para ayudarte a recoger  
Zoro (con la boca abierta muy sorprendido): Y desde cuando tú ayudas a éste???  
Nami: Desde que me he dado cuenta de que necesita ayuda nn. Es o no cierto Sanji?  
Sanji: Claro, claro, necesito mucha ayuda, pero nunca se la he pedido a nadie...  
Nami: Lo ves Zoro Ronoa??? Por una vez me necesitan para otra cosa que no es leer o hacer mapas...  
Luffy: Bueno, me da igual quien se vaya a quedar aquí en el barco, solo quiero que alguien me acompañe abajo.  
Zoro(Poniéndose las espadas al hombro): Yo te acompaño, no vaya a ser que tanta tontería se me pegue a mi también...  
Ussuf: Yo también os acompaño, vale?  
Luffy: Muy bien!!! Vamonos!!! Volveremos a la hora de comer.  
Sanji y Nami: Aqui estaremos!!!

* * *

Hasta aqui el capitulo 2!!! Que le esperara a Luffy en la isla misteriosa?? Que pasará en el barco donde se quedan solos Sanji y Nami?? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo!!! Suena el ending xDDDDDDDDDDDD Espero comentarios!!! 


End file.
